Solo ellos
by ChiaraABarbieri
Summary: "Irene y Sherlock se conocieron por primera vez. Marianne y Arthur habían sido confinados en las celdas de los corazones de ambos". One-shot (que puede que expanda más) para el Entente Cordiale 2015 en el foro de Fruk-me-bastard en livejournal.


**Solo ellos**

"_El amor es una peligrosa desventaja que se encuentra en el lado perdedor"_

Esas palabras no desaparecen de su mente desde el primer momento en que las pronunció.

Suelta un suspiro.

La Mujer era cruel, dejó una huella en su memoria, imborrable e inalcanzable como ella misma. Maldita su brillante mente por haberla aceptado en los corredores de su palacio mental, y no solo eso, sino por haberle dado toda un área a su recuerdo, cada pequeño detalle, desde su aroma hasta sus medidas.

Voltea su rostro y ve la fotografía que hace poco puso en la repisa de la chimenea, no sabe porque lo hizo, quiere creer que es para no sentirse tan solo.

En realidad es que ahora que John no está, se siente libre de poder poner esa fotografía en la sala, no sabe cómo reaccionaría su amigo si lo hubiera hecho cuando el aún vivía allí.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada aparece en su rostro.

No está muy seguro que John fuera a hacerle un escándalo puesto que el otro hombre pensaba que era un tema sensible para él. Por otro lado, sí que pegaría un grito al cielo si se enterara que ella aún seguía viva y que él se aseguró de que ella siguiera oculta al mundo.

Toma la fotografía entre sus manos y la observa detenidamente como muchas veces anteriores.

No es un retrato en el cual ella aparece como La Mujer, sino uno en el cual ella aparece como es en realidad, sin su alias, solo como una muy bella y elegante mujer francesa, solo como Mar-

El sonido de su celular lo distrae y casi se le cae el retrato de ella. Algo molesto se fija quien es la persona que lo está llamando.

Es Lestrade.

La palabras que el DI dice a través del teléfono no parecen tener sentido, es como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado.

No espera que Lestrade termine de hablar, simplemente cuelga, toma a su abrigo y sale corriendo a las frías calles de Londres.

La neblina cubre la ciudad, los edificios parecen etéreos, sus bordes se mezclan con el cielo y las bajas nubes. La humedad se siente con cada inhalación que da y el frío se cala hasta los huesos.

No es algo que sorprenda en esa ciudad.

El tiempo que tarda en llegar le parece casi infinito, nunca había sentido el camino de Baker Street a Scotland Yard tan largo, ni cuando estaba en un caso importante.

Aún no podía procesar las palabras del inspector, actuó por puro instinto, instinto que le dijo que tenía que tomar el primer coche que lo llevara a Scotland Yard.

Cuando por fin llega, Lestrade lo está esperando en la puerta y le guía el camino, no le importa en ese momento lo que le tenga que decir, solo quiere ver esa carta con sus propios ojos, reconocer si la letra es la misma que estaba en la carta junto a esa rosa hace ya un mes atrás cuando estaba en el hospital recuperándose por la bala que lo impactó.

Lestrade le dice a Sally y a otros trabajadores que le traigan la carta.

Como siempre, Donovan no puede evitar hacer un rudo comentario que normalmente solo lo divertiría y le ganaría una respuesta completamente analizada que la dejaría furica. Pero esta vez no, tenía cosas más en las que pensar.

Sin importarle las miradas de asombro ante su falta de reacción, caminó hacia el sobre que lo esperaba en la mesa.

No tuvo que abrirlo, o si quiera tomarlo, para saber que era de La Mujer. Olía a su perfume, una sublime mezcla de rosas y lirios, pero no solo eso, sino su aroma natural, algo que solo ella tenía, algo que ni el mismo sería capaz de recrear.

Con un simple asentimiento y un breve gracias, se despidió de Lestrade, saliendo así sin mirar atrás.

"No había necesidad alguna de enviar la carta a Lestrade"

Ni un hola o algún gesto de saludo, por algún motivo que desconocía se sentía algo enojado con ella, resentido, como si estuviera despechado, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que ese no era el caso.

"Sabes que me gusta comportarme mal, Arthur", su voz es melodiosa como la de una cantante, diría que es la más bella de no ser por el acento francés que ella se empeña en marcar.

"Y tú sabes que deberías preocuparte porque no te reconozcan, Marianne", dice con un dejo de reproche mientras se sienta en el sillón frente a ella.

La carta que llegó a manos del DI le informó a través de intrincados códigos su paradero actual, el cual, por supuesto, no podía ser otro que un hotel de lujo, algo que definitivamente Marianne, y La Mujer, elegirían.

Lo cual solo hace que su situación sea aún más peligrosa.

"¿Estas preocupado por mi?", pregunta con un tono divertido, "¿Debería sentirme alagada?"

Esas palabras traen el recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron después de tanto, él en su papel como Sherlock Holmes y ella en su papel como Irene Adler.

"No lo estés"

Un silencio se apodera de la habitación, afortunadamente es uno que ambos parecen apreciar, uno en el que se sienten cómodos.

Haber pasado por la puerta de esa habitación significó que dejaban atrás sus identidades falsas, significaba que él ya no era William Sherlock Holmes, el famoso detective, un violinista prodigio; sino Arthur Kirkland, un hombre en sus veinte al cual le gusta tocar la guitarra eléctrica, y que tuvo que cambiar su nombre por el bien de su familia.

(La misma razón aquejaba a su hermano Allistor, más conocido como Mycroft Holmes, el hombre más poderoso de Gran Bretaña).

Ella, por su parte, volvió a ser Marianne Bonnefoy, una joven francesa de buena familia y no Irene Adler, La Mujer, famosa en su rubro laboral - y también por lo que muchos llamarían crímenes- por ser tan buena en lo que hace.

"No pensé que te volvería a ver, al menos no después de..."

"¿Te refieres a Karachi, o a tu supuesta muerte? Porque si piensas que creí que estabas muerto, entonces no me conoces tan bien como pensabas, _Angleterre_", su tono es divertido, él solo suspira mientras toma su té.

Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que los demás piensan. Recuerda aquellos días, su familia se mudó temporalmente a Francia por el trabajo de su padre. Como buen ingles que era, detestó este cambio pero apenas la conoció...

Bueno, no es como si hubiera cambiado de opinión, la niña, en ese entonces, se había burlado de su pobre francés y de sus espesas cejas negras. Él no se quedó atrás, por supuesto, la llamó frog y le dijo que era fea.

A pesar de ese mal comienzo, con el tiempo aprendieron a convivir, aún peleaban a diario, no lo van a negar, pero entendieron que necesitaban al menos tolerarse ya que se iban a ver todos los días -eran vecinos a fin de cuentas-, aparte del hecho que su padre y el padre de ella eran algo parecido a amigos, amigos que peleaban más que ellos.

Cuando los sentimientos de odio/amistad empezaron a cambiar, llegó el tiempo en que los Kirkland debían volver a Inglaterra.

Arthur no fue capaz de despedirse de Marianne.

Marianne nunca perdonó a Arthur.

Pero al parecer ese no fue el fin de lo que tuvieron, sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse una vez más, pero curiosamente, ambos habían sido forzados a cambiar quienes eran, tanto en nombre como en personalidad.

Irene y Sherlock se conocieron por primera vez.

Marianne y Arthur habían sido confinados en las celdas de los corazones de ambos...

Hasta ese momento.

"Hablaba de Karachi", las palabras salen de su boca antes de darse cuenta, el dignificado tras ellas es claro, ambos lo saben, ese día su vida dio un giro inesperado.

No, ese día no.

Fue el día en que se volvieron a ver, el día en que vieron a alguien conocido y que al mismo tiempo desconocían.

Fueron todas esas veces en las que ella jugó con su mente, en las que disfrutó de como él quedó atrapado en su red e hizo todo lo que ella quería.

Fueron todas las veces en las que él se sintió necesario, en las que quiso creer que la ayudaba, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de su engaño, en el momento en el que finalmente la venció.

Fue en el momento cuando el arrepentimiento tomó un sabor amargo en la boca de ambos, el momento en el cual se dieron cuenta que era el fin.

No lo soportaron.

Arthur y Marianne volvieron a la vida ese día en Karachi; entre piernas cansadas por correr, entre besos, y suaves caricias en la cálida noche de Pakistán.

Es una noche que ambos recuerdan pero desean que no, es una memoria que los persigue en sus sueños, cuando están solos y pensar en el otro es lo único que tienen.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", es algo que ha querido preguntarle desde que leyó la carta.

"Necesito tu ayuda", la postura de ella se vuelve tensa, hay algo en su mirada que hace que la preocupación nazca en él.

Preocupación que trata de ocultar sin conseguirlo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Marianne lo mira directamente a los ojos, y a pesar que su rostro permanece estoico, puede notar el miedo en su mirada, algo que solo ha visto una vez.

"Moriarty"

El mundo se cae a pedazos.

"¡¿No crees que es más peligroso haber vuelto a Londres?!", prácticamente grita Arthur mientras guarda cosas apresuradamente en la maleta.

Pasaporte, tarjetas de crédito, licencia de conducir, identificación, todo listo, todo curiosamente verdadero.

"Jim no espera que vuelva aquí, al menos no con Mycroft metiendo su nariz", mientras tanto ella se preocupa en hacer que su cabello vuelva a su color natural, no el negro azabache que tiene ahora.

"Pero acá estoy yo, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Pero _mon cher_, el piensa que tú no quieres saber nada conmigo, no después de..."

Lo mira a través del espejo pero no continúa con lo que iba a decir y él agradece que así sea, todavía es un tema sensible, uno del que prefieren no hablar, al menos no por ahora.

"Esperemos que así sea", termina de guardar las cosas y pasa una mano por su cabello que vuelve a ser rubio, le es extraño, lleva años pintándose el cabello, "¿estás segura que es él?"

"_Très certainement, mon cher_"

"Sabes, no es necesario que hables en francés"

"No sé por qué te quejas Arthur, no es como si no pudieras entenderme, ¿non?"

"Aun así es molesto, _darling_"

"_Ohonhonhon_", no puede evitar rodar los ojos mientras le pasa un listón azul, esa risa siempre lo fastidió, no sabe por qué, pero logra irritarlo fácilmente, "no voy a dejar de hablar mi idioma".

"No esperaba menos"

Sus movimientos parecen sincronizados mientras se lanzan cosas para guardar, es como si hubiesen hecho esto toda su vida o como si en vidas anteriores hubiera siendo así.

"Mycroft notará pronto que estás acá, tenemos máximo dos minutos"

"Tu hermano ha cambiado mucho, antes hubiera estado feliz de tenerme cerca"

"Lo sé, pero antes no eras una criminal muerta", cierra las maletas y revisa su reloj, aún están a tiempo de salir sin ser descubiertos," ¿Lista?"

"_Oui_", ella asiente con la cabeza mientras coloca un sombrero encima de su cabello, cuidando que se vean as flores en él y que de pasada cubra su rostro.

"Vamos"

El viaje a Francia solo les tomará un par de horas a lo mucho, afortunadamente, la mayor preocupación que tuvieron fue pasar inadvertidos por seguridad; lo cual no fue muy difícil puesto que ambos ya han hecho eso con anterioridad.

Una vez están sentados en el avión se permiten bajar la guardia... o al menos todo lo que ellos pueden bajar, siguen siendo cautelosos y se fijan en las personas a su alrededor.

Viajan en clase ejecutiva para no llamar la atención y porque a fin de cuentas no iban a estar mucho tiempo en el aire.

"¿Por qué '_huimos_' con nuestros verdaderos nombres?", pregunta Marianne después de haber transcurrido una media hora en el aire. "¿No es más peligroso?"

"Muy pocas personas conocen nuestras verdaderas identidades, no se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a John", explica en un susurro, no quiere que los demás pasajeros escuchen la conversación, "solo nos arriesgamos con Mycr... con Allistor, pero eso nos puede favorecer hasta cierto punto, si tenemos alguna emergencia es bueno que él sepa dónde estamos"

Ella asiente y toma su mano, se siente raro, no está acostumbrado a las muestras públicas de afecto, al menos no desde que se convirtió en Sherlock, aunque realmente nunca fue una persona de contacto físico, ni siquiera como Arthur.

"No tenías que acompañarme", la voz de Marianne es suave y tiene un tono que no puede identificar bien.

"Lo sé"

"Aun así lo hiciste"

"Lo sé"

"Gracias", una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios y otra se refleja en los de él.

No está seguro de por qué lo hizo, sabe muy bien que pudo buscar una forma en la cual pudiera enviarla lejos y que Moriarty no la encontrara - en ese momento tres planes diferentes le vienen a la mente- pero quiere asegurarse de que así sea, de que ella en verdad va a estar segura y la única forma de que eso pase es que él esté allí con ella.

¿Por qué?

Porque es lo que su corazón le indica, ese sentimiento que no sabe identificar, ese sentimiento que no es amor, que es algo más.

Sabe muy bien que ella no lo necesita, que ella es una mujer fuerte e independiente y es su egoísmo el que lo hace ir con ella, porque es él el que quiere quedarse con ella.

Aunque sea un momento.

Solo un momento.

Antes que el deber y las responsabilidades los reclamen y los lleven por caminos separados.

No quiere preocuparse por eso ahora, y viéndola a los ojos, sabe que ella tampoco desea ello, simplemente quieren tener un momento para ellos, volver a los campos de Provenza y disfrutar del poco tiempo que tienen.

Suena bien.

Ser Arthur y Marianne solo un rato más.

Antes que Irene y Sherlock vuelvan.

* * *

Bueno, para todos los problemas que tuve en hacer esto -maldita notebook- creo que me quedó bien, espero poder continuarlo, aunque eso será cuando se terminen mis parciales.


End file.
